mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazinger Z (TV Mecha)
The Mazinger Z is the titular mech of Mazinger Z and had appeared in several subsequent series. In the story, it was created by Professor Juzo Kabuto to combat Dr. Hell's Mechanical Beasts. When the Prof. was killed, his grandson Koji Kabuto piloted the mech to fight against Dr. Hell. In production history, the Mazinger Z is the first giant robot to be internally piloted making it the first of many following mecha series. Development The Mazinger Z was originally called the Energer Z and instead used a motorcycle pilder as the control center instead of the aircraft pilders. However, with Kamen Rider's popularity, Nagai changed it to an air vehicle with some inspiration from his previous series and main characer, Demon Lord Dante. The name was also changed to give it the image of power of a god or a demon (hence the name Majin, Ma for demon and Jin for god). History The Mazinger's metal, Super Alloy Z came into creation when Prof. Kabuto was on a mining expedition on Mt. Fuji with the discovery of the rare element he dubbed Japanium. Later when the Prof. went on an expedition in the Mediterrean islands, he and his colleages found the remains of the Mikene Empire. The German scientist, Dr. Hell went mad with this discovery and killed the other scientists, plotting to use the ancient technology to take over the world. Prof. Kabuto survived (and was scarred in the manga) and started his work on a robot that would combat Hell, starting with the prototype Mazinger Army, and eventually the Mazinger Z (Minerva X was also in the Prof.'s plans but was never put into production). The Prof. however grew somewhat insane, neglecting the parental duties he should have spent with his grandsons Koji and Shiro Kabuto. By the time the Mazinger was completed; a bomb planted by Hell's minion, Baron Ashura killed the Prof. Koji heard the explosion and rushed to his grandfather's side. The Prof. explained everything to his grandson and gave the Mazinger to Koji to fight against the impending threat of Dr. Hell. Koji would pilot the Mazinger against Dr. Hell's Mechanical Beasts and his generals with assistance from Sayaka Yumi piloting Aphrodite A (later Diana A) and later (to some degree) Boss and his scrap metal robot, Boss Borot. One-by-one the Mechanical Beasts would come and it each time Koji used the Mazinger to fight and destroy them. Then Dr. Hell unveiled a robot from Prof. Kabuto's plans, Minerva X. Unfortunately for the Doctor, Minerva betrayed him and defected to the Photonic Lab. But the lady robot's AI had a strange turn of events, it actually fell in love with the Mazinger. It also had a tendency to attack Aphrodite A since it worked closely with the Mazinger. In a fight with a mechanical beast, it's AI was damaged and went on a rampage until it was stopped. Minerva's consciousness was restored in time for it to die in the Mazinger's arms. The lady robot was given a burial out of respect. More Mechanical Beasts would come, some with help from Hell's henchmen. These battles eventually resulted in the death of Baron Ashura. Kouji was injured in one fight and in order to fight back, Sayaka Yumi tried to pilot the Mazinger but she was unfamiliar with the controls, the pilder's wings were broken and the Mazinger went out of control like when Koji first used the mech. It wasn't until Koji and his allies decide to finish off Dr. Hell once and for all by going to his island. There Koji had the Mazinger wreck the island apart and destroy Dr. Hell's airship the Gool, apparently being killed. However, while Dr. Hell was stopped, the fight was far from over. With Dr. Hell's defeat, came the rise of the Mikene Empire itself. Koji fought bravely with the Mazinger, but it was not enough to hold the empire back. It wasn't until the untimely arrival of the Great Mazinger and its pilot, Tetsuya Tsurugi that Koji and the Mazinger manage to survive. With the Mazinger badly damaged, Koji and Sayaka travel abroad to repair it while Tetsuya and Great Mazinger assisted by Venus A and its pilot Jun Hono fought the Mikene Empire. With a reborn Dr. Hell however; and a badly damaged Great Mazinger, Mazinger Z returns stronger than ever. Together with a now united team, the Mikene Empire was destroyed. With danger averted, the Mazinger goes into a storage musuem, not used in a long time until it was used by the Vegan army to attack the Grendizer with the Great Mazinger (in the manga). Equipment Hover Pilder An air-based hovercraft that serves as the control center of the Mazigner Z and docks on its head to activate it. It features outboard VTOL fans at the ends of its wings, that folds and lands inside the head of Mazinger Z. The wings were chipped when Sayaka tried to pilot the Mazinger. Weapons and Equipment *'Pilder Beam': A laser beam weapon mainly used to distract enemies. *'Pilder Missile': A pair of missiles attached to the side. *'Emergency Raft': A self-inflating life raft in the center of the underside. Jet Pilder Stats *Length 5.6 meters *'Width' 3.2 meters *'Height' 3 meters *'Weight' 260 kilograms *'Maximum Altitude' 10,500 meters *'Ascent Speed' 120 kilometers per hour *'Maximum Speed' Mach 3 *'Output' 20,000 horsepower The Hover Pilder's replacement after it was destroyed. The Jet Pilder is faster and more aerodynamic featuring standard airplane wings and a single fan below the body. This allows it to dock on the Mazinger Z when the mech is on its back. It also has the same weapons as the Hover Pilder but lacks the Emergency Raft. Jet Scrander A jet-like device that attaches to the back of the Mazinger Z to give it flight capabilities. The wings are razor sharp and can be used to cut enemies both in flight and when used as a weapon. Missiles In addition to its main attacks, the Mazinger has missiles in several areas including the fingers and its joints. Attacks *'Koshiryouku Beam': Mazinger Z can fire photons in a the form of a laser through its eyes. This move is not very strong, and is usually used to get enemies attention or get them off the Mazinger. *'Rocket Punch': The Mazinger Z's signature move, firing its arm through the air powered by rockets crushing everything in it's path. Its direction can be changed to return it, or do more damage. **'Daisharin Rocket Punch': Mazinger Z spins its arms rapidly and builds up momentum before firing off both fists in standard Rocket Punch fashion. **'Iron Cutter': an improved Rocket Punch in which the forearm sprouts a pair of axe-like blades, allowing it to cut and slash as well as bludgeon. This is the only weapon in Mazinger Z's arsenal which can damage Super Alloy Z. **'Reinforced Rocket Punch': It's basically the Rocket Punch, but it's reinforced with stronger armor. *'Rust Hurricane': Acid/corrosive material mixed with air flows from his mouth rusting enemy metals in an instant. *'Scrander Cutter': Mazinger Z uses the Jet Scrander as a blade and tries to cut its opponent. *'Breast Fire': Firing a heated beam from the chest panel, Mazinger Z can burn up enemies. Its power can be focused for more intense heat. It also melts off the paint job. *'Drill Missile': A barrage of small, needle-like missiles fired from ports in Mazinger's upper arms. This attack was typically performed after the Rocket Punch but before the forearm had returned. *'Reito Beam': Mazinger unleashes a blast of intense cold; this attack was alternately fired from the mouth grill or the spikes on the sides of Mazinger's head. *'Finger Missile': A rarely-used attack where Mazinger fires the last joint of its fingers as miniature missiles. Category:Mazinger Z Mecha